Happy Birthday, Chris!
by ChrisColfer2050
Summary: This is a Criss Colfer one shot. In which Chris had thrown a Party on his birthday but Darren is not there. As he wants to give Chris a surprise to. So lets see what he do.


**Hey Guys, Hope you all r great. Well this is a CrissColfer one shot. I just thought that Chris Birthday just passed and well we didn't heard any thing from Darren. So I thought if we can't hear from him then we can create our own Fiction. So here we go in this One shot you will see Chris had thrown a party on his Birthday and Darren is not there cause he wanted to give Chris a surprise to. The rest you will read hope you will like it. :)**

**And to my Bite Of My Heart readers I will update the Story really soon just my One exams is left then I will be free. Hope u can understand I know you all do that is why love u all. **

**Now go and read. Ignore the mistakes cause I am really tired but I wanted to write something so I did.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Chris,**

_"Hi! It's Darren, please leave a message and I will call you back."_

_"Hi! It's Darren; please leave a message and I will call you back."_

**"Dammit!" **Chris cursed

"Hey Chris! What are you doing here standing alone? Everyone is looking for you, **Birthday Boy.**" Amber smiled standing next to him.

But Chris didn't replied.

"Chris! What is it? You have thrown a party on your Birthday and now you are yourself not enjoying." Amber queried

"I know it's just... I am trying to call, Dare but he's not picking up. It's my birthday and he's not here." Chris answered sadly.

"Oh My God!"

"What happened?" Chris shot a glare at Amber in confusion.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you. Darren! He called me and said his manager called him due to some important work regarding his coming tour and he left for New York in the morning." Amber said apologetically

"What! Dare, is in New York. But... but why didn't he called me?" Chris asked confused

"He called but you were not answering as you were busy in arrangements, so I picked up and he told me. And I am so sorry I forgot to tell you" amber aforesaid.

"But! He could have at least texted me." Chris said broken heartedly

"He must be really busy" amber replied

Chris sighed.

"We need to cut the cake. Everyone is waiting." Amber said

"Yeh! I guess it's no reason to wait lets cut the cake." Chris tried to pass a fake smile. Because he really wanted Darren to be here and he was also a bit pissed off that he didn't even wished him.

* * *

"Hey! Where were you birthday boy we were looking for you. It's time to cut the cake." Lea smiled

"Yeh sorry. I caught up lets cut the cake." Chris gave a small smile.

As Chris stood in front of the beautiful hummy strawberry cake with vanilla icing. Amber passed him a knife.

"Ok! First make a wish and then blow the candles." Amber said

Chris closed his eyes and pictured Darren and then blow the candles.

He cut the cake and everyone clapped and cheered.

_**"Happy Birthday to you..."**_

* * *

After the cake and dinner was done and everyone left the house. Chris was about to go and change as he was feeling tired after the all busy day making the arrangements and party.

When the door bell rang. Chris gazed at the clock which was saying **_11:00 PM_**

_"Who had come at this time?"_ Chris thought to himself as he went to open the door and saw a man standing in a proper dress code with a flower bouquet in his hands.

"Chris Colfer!" The man asked

"Yes! And who are you?"

"These are for you." The man gave the flowers with a card on top.

"For me?" Chris asked confused not took the flowers and read the card.

**_"You are requested to join me for a dinner. I don't need no for an answer. I would be waiting for you. Birthday Boy."_**

Chris was caught up in his thoughts when he was interrupted.

"Sir! Are you ready to go?" The man asked

"Who have send these?" Chris questioned

"I am really sorry, sir but I am not allowed to tell you, so please we should be going or we will be late." The man requested

Chris was quite for a moment before he nodded. He followed the man to the parking lot and saw a shiny black BMW waiting for them. Chris was confused and impatient to know that who is doing this. But for now all he can do is wait.

* * *

The car finally stopped after almost _20 minutes_. As the same man got out and opened the door for Chris. As he got out of the car he saw they were at a beautiful cliff which was all quite and peaceful as cool wind was blowing slowly sending slight shivers.

"This way, Sir!" The man said. Chris nodded and followed. After a minute the man stopped and looked towards Chris who was starring back in confusion

"Sir! You have to go alone form here." The man aforesaid

"Humm... Ok!" Chris replied thoughtfully. As he turned to head forward he saw the path covered with red petals of roses which was leading the way. A small smile creeped on Chris face. As he walked on the path of red roses.

_"Who is behind all this?" _He thought to himself.

When he reached at his destination his jaws almost dropped on the beautiful scene he was starring at.

There was a beautiful breathtaking gazebo decorated with white flowers and candles with a table of two in centre and slow soft music was being played. Chris eyes lit up by all this lovely arrangement he almost wanted to jump in merriment.

_"But who has done this..." _His thoughts were cut off a he felt a pair of stronger arms around his waist which made him jump.

**"Happy Birthday, Chris" **a familiar voice came from the back as he turn he was shocked to see.

**"Dare!" **Chris said shocked

**"Happy Birthday, beautiful" **Darren beamed and the next thing was Darren warm lips on Chris soft blossomy ones. As Darren kissed him affectionately. When he leaned back Chris eyes were open wide which made him laugh.

"Dare! What... What are you doing here? You were suppose to be in New York." Chris asked thoughtfully.

"Do you really think I would leave **the most important person in my life on his this special day** for a stupid meeting." Darren replied.

"But! Amber told me... Oh My God! This was all a plan she lied to me. I can't believe it. I will kill her." Chris frantic.

"Darren chuckled saying,"don't kill her it was my plan. She just didn't what I said her to. I wanted for you to have a surprise."

"I can't believe this... I was getting mad on you... But you always do something which makes me love you more." Chris groaned. Darren smiled looking into his boyfriend breath taking eyes which were shining with merriment.

"You did this all?" Chris frantic

"Do you see anyone else who love you this much. Who would do this, besides there is only me here right now, so yes I did it" Darren teased

"You like it... I mean my surprise" Darren asked a bit doubtful

Chris giggled saying," are you kidding with me I love it its so... So..."

**"Romantic"**

"Yes, and Prefect. I love you so much." Chris beamed

"I love you too."

Chris didn't wasted any more time and crashed their lips into a tendering passionate heated kiss. He looped his arms around Darren neck as Darren pulled him closer by the waist.

They both pulled after a long time for gasping air. As Chris lend his forehead against Darren's

**"This is so perfect"**

" I am glad you like it. But as much as I want to kiss you and hold you we need to cut the cake before the time runs out."

Darren glared at the watch as it was _**11:45 PM**_. Only 15 mins left until the day change.

"Lead the way then" Chris smirked as he looped his am into Darren's and walked with him in the gazebo. Where he saw the table decorated with flowers, plates and cutleries with vine glass were also present and the most important thing.

The tasty hummy rockroad chocolate ice cream cake with strawberry icing was placed in the centre of the table.

"Here you go." Darren held the knife for him which Chris accepted.

"Now make a wish and blow the candles and then cut the cake cause I really am hungry." Darren said and Chris chucked as he closed his eyes and made a wish and then blow the candles and cut the cake.

**"Happy Birthday to you, Chris" **Darren sang in his beautiful voice.

As Chris took a piece of cake and offered Darren to eat and Darren did the same. After the cake was done a waiter came who took the cake away. As Darren slid the chair for Chris to sit down. After both of them were seated and the waiters served then with the food and vine which they ate and drank gladly. Cause Chris himself was hungry as he didn't ate at all in the party.

After the food was done and the dirty plates and glasses were removed. Darren got up and held his hand out for Chris saying,

"Would you honour to have a dance with me?"

"My pleasure" Chris accepted his hand as he followed Darren on the floor. Chris looped his arms around Darren's neck as Darren placed his hands on his waist as both on them started moving with the rhythm of the soft music.

"What did you wish for?" Darren asked suddenly when Chris head was resting on his shoulder.

Chris tightened his grip around Darren's neck as he spoke,**"I wished that you always LOVE ME like this and always give me such adorable filled with romance and love surprises and we always be together like this FOREVER."**

Darren moved Chris to make him look into his hazel eyes and placed his both hands at both side of his cheeks.

**"I will always LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT. And we will ALWAYS BE TOGETHER." **Darren smiled as he wiped a tear which left Chris blue come green come golden with a mixture of grey eyes and Chris smiled at him.

As Darren attached their lips into a passionate kiss. Their lips moved slowly together as Chris parted his lips and Darren tongue scanned Chris mouth.

When the parted "this was the best birthday ever" Chris groaned.

Darren smiled as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

**"I love you so much"**

**"I love you too"**

* * *

**A/N; Hope you all like it my small effort. I just wanted to write so I wrote. And don't worry I will post Bite Of My Heart soon to.**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


End file.
